


and you let him go

by kontent



Series: dc but wings [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Double Drabble, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: To protect her son, to give him happiness, to ensure a life without fear and pain, far away from the monster of her childhood - she needs to give him up. For good.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: dc but wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	and you let him go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/gifts).



> For you, my dear! Because you love Talia being a good mom, and ~~I like making both of us cry~~ you deserve to get presents.

He smiles at her with a softness that makes her heart ache. Her hair falls over her shoulders, and he stretches out his little hands to grab it, to wrap it around his fingers. He doesn’t pull - he just holds on to it, as if he wants to hold on to her for as long as he can. Talia pulls him closer, presses him against her chest. He is still so small, so fragile, and she wishes to keep him safe. She wants to protect him, to hold him, to see him grow up, to see the grey that is common for babies fade from his wings. She wants to be there for everything, for _him_. But she can’t. 

To protect her son, to give him happiness, to ensure a life without fear and pain, far away from the monster of her childhood - she needs to give him up. For good.

“Forgive me, Damian.”

It breaks her heart to knock on the heavy door. The first tear rolls down her cheek, warm and wet. His tiny hands are still curled tightly in her hair when she presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. She loves him. She gives him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Faebruary is apparently more of an artist challenge, but I couldn't resist. I use [these prompts](https://www.instagram.com/p/B76TusEBcYj/). Day 1 is _Happy._  
> ... I interpreted that very loosely. 
> 
> The title is a reference to Passenger's _Let Her Go_.


End file.
